vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119545-bought-and-sold-my-first-credd-today
Content ---- ---- ---- Indeed, I have a cash sub as well. I'm also a fairly busy guy and just generally terrible at making plat. This means that I'm broke in game most of the time. xD The CREDD system lets you both support the game and players who cannot afford cash subs. It's a win-win situation. :) | |} ---- ... You do know that the gold sink boss is designed by the same people who you paid in order to beat it, right? Remind me how this is a good thing? | |} ---- I did it because I enjoy the game and support the CREDD system. That's good enough for me. ^^ EDIT: Also, I do not take issue with the existence of said gold sink boss but, judging by your tone, this is likely where we differ in opinion. :) | |} ---- ---- No, I'm just fine with gold sinks. They're a necessary part of the economy. But when they're set so that a casual paying subscriber can't beat them without buying CREDD, that's a game trying to force subscriptions AND microtransactions on top of a box fee. And that's nothing to celebrate. | |} ---- Ah, I see. Apologies for misrepresenting your sentiment. To be fair, I am pretty bad at making gold (in other titles as well). It's not all the games fault in my scenario. xD | |} ---- :lol: Fair enough. Carry on then! | |} ---- ---- ---- Not so much. What he really paid for is plat. That's why he talked about using his CREDD to beat the gold sink monster and not the roster boss. Based on what? Carbine's commercial success? CREDD turned the game's management into RMTers and inserted a direct conflict of interest between this game's management and their role in protecting their paying customers from cheaters. It is unambiguously a mechanism for P2W-based game financing and played a major role in the spectacular implosion of PvP in this game only a few months after launch. Maybe CREDD could be turned into something viable by changing the ways that free players can earn it to things that build the playerbase up rather than tearing it to shreds. But in its current form it's probably the biggest impediment to success that this game has. | |} ---- Wat? CREDD is just the Wildstar version of eve online's very successful PLEX system. On eve online there's very, very little RMT outside of the official system because there's no reason for players not to use it. It is indeed a big success and Carbine didn't invent anything, but IMO made a clever choice. Sure there are bots in wildstar but that's only because very easy content like open world trash can be botted. CREDD isn't a bad thing per se. It's just a currency, and currencies are never "good" or "wrong", they're something people use to trade whatever they want. I have quite the opposite experience. I find gold utterly meaningless and useless. There's litteraly nothing I want to buy on the auction house or commodity exchange, except the occasional missing cheap set rune I'll use to fill my water slots. There are a couple of huge gold sinks, most of them are related to mounts (like the strain hoverboard), appearance items, or housing (I have to pay 10g a week as maintenance costs, which is litteraly 5 minutes spent killing random mobs or a couple of daily quests... awful I know). Anything else is dirt cheap or not worth buying it from the market since all the good stuff is BoP. Maybe I'll change my mind if one day I'm bored enough to use one of the useless 20 runes set to do, what, 300 more damage on trash dungeon mobs under certain circumstances (lol) or If I decide it's worth a runic flux to change +8 crits slots for some moxie on my esper. All this for what? An uneeded 1 or 2% dps gain, when getting datascape or even GA gear could just do that by a factor of 50... So instead of wasting my gold on a futile 1% dps gain I just decided I'd buy CREDD, not that I can't afford to pay for the subscription - I'm still amazed, it's so cheap - but because I could support people who need gold for some reason. It's a reason for them to keep playing and my game time is just more expensive than a regular subscription, so I see it as a win-win situation. | |} ---- ---- Oh yeah, PLEX is such a big success that CCP is $21 million in the hole, the game's lead economic developer had to step in this year and dump PLEX onto the market to prevent collapse due to hoarding-driven speculation, and did he mention on the way that he's the latest high-profile developer to go find somewhere else to work? :lol: Inorite? Currencies are just fine. Like Bitcoin. What could possibly go wrong. Especially if you put in safeguards, like capping CREDD stockpiles to 12 per account. That should be very reassuring, don't you think? Either your definition of "dirt cheap" includes things that sell for 1-3 plat or your definition of "not worth buying" is really broad. Also, it turns out you can buy BoP stuff with plat. There's these things called "carries" done by people called "boosters". Maybe you've heard of them. So the core of your post isn't just tenuous, it's demonstrably wrong. D'awww, that's so sweet of you! You can support people who need gold! Am I right in thinking that you stopped paying your subscription fees with the only thing that will keep Carbine's lights on, since you're now selling your plat to buy CREDD? | |} ---- :lol: And yet, it remains the case that what you bought was plat. | |} ---- This is true... mmyes. On my end, that is what I received. But honestly, I didn't mean to make it sound like- "P2W IS GUD LAWL!!" Which is what it sounded like (to me, at least) after reading it again. I didn't realize the gold sink boss joke could be construed that way until I reread it. xD | |} ---- ----